A Distraction
by squishypinapples
Summary: Pansy wanders the halls in search of a distraction... and falls right into it, or rather, him. rated T to be safe. A Pansy/Ron one shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, as I am clearly not JKR, I just like to borrow it :)

_A Distraction_

It had never really made sense; that she knew, it had always been the thing she wanted, in the back of her mind, flitting in and out of consciousness, but she had never done anything about it.

Until now she'd never had the chance to. And she still wasn't sure it was a chance she wanted to take. She hated to think of what the consequences could be. It might be painful. And Pansy didn't like pain very much, particularly when it was of the emotional variety.

At least with physical pain it had an explanation, and one that wouldn't necessarily bring something to light that you'd be hoping to suppress; you could tell them "I fell off my broom" when one of your body parts was broken or strained, or "I accidentally let the flames get too high in potions" when you burnt the tips of your fingers.

It wasn't that way with emotional pain. Pansy found it often required lying, and was pretty sure she'd developed some good acting skills, because what would she say "I secretly wish Ron Weasley would snog me senseless, and it's driving me crazy", because although it sounds slightly comical in a completely serious way, she had a funny feeling that the rest of Hogwarts would find it incredibly interesting and would annoy her about it for the remainder of her 7th year.

And that wasn't something she really wanted to happen. The only person who had the slightest clue about the way she felt was Blaise; after all, he was her best friend.

She found herself wandering aimlessly around the halls, she didn't want to go back to the common room where she would find Draco and Astoria making out, because, as much as she loved them both, it really wasn't her favourite sight to behold. She wondered if it would give her nightmares; she needed a distraction.

Afterwards she would have written it off as being so cliché, but right now she was more concerned by the fact that she hadn't been watching where she was going as she rounded the corner, which caused her to bump into someone. Blaise. And he had a wide grin on his face, which obviously he had just come back from a rendezvous with Ginny.

'So how are things going with Ginny then?' she questioned him, a smirk upon her lips.

'Ah! Very well as you know! Don't think for one second I don't know that you two talk about during potions!' Blaise chuckled, 'but,' he continued, 'I think things are going rather well, I mean, I think we've managed to break a world record, to think, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could still be going out together after three months, it's a pretty bloody fantastic thing if you ask me. And you never know, one day you could be doing just the same thing…' he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, 'it must be something to do with that red hair, what do you reckon Pansy?

Her dark brown eyes narrowed dangerously, but she couldn't suppress a smile, before coyly replying with a nonchalant 'Maybe' as she walked ahead of him. Blaise shook his head as he walked at a leisurely pace a few metres behind her, and marvelled at how well she could brush things off, and appear generally at ease. 'So what are you going to do about it?' Blaise called after her.

She turned around to face him, walking backwards as she went, 'Me?' she called out back to him, 'I'm not going to do a thing...' she saw his eyes widen as she spoke 'why would I?' and as she spoke the last bit she found out why.

She had started to turn around, but it seemed like it was all happening in slow motion. It was so painfully unavoidable. She was about to crash into him. And she could do nothing about it.

As Ron rounded the corner of the hall with Harry and Hermione he could catch the drifts of conversation, something about a girl not doing something, it hadn't really attracted his attention. The girl however had caught his attention when she saw walking with her back towards him, she was so close that he could feel the whip of her below the shoulder length hair as it hit him directly in the face.

It had all happened incredibly slowly; she was moving at a high speed, he stuck out one foot in front and behind to try and stabilise himself, her dark, deep brown eyes widened as they looked into his. He felt her trip over his foot, her hands reached out to hold onto his neck and shoulders as one of his went to her arm as the other went to her waist, as they again attempted to stabilise one another, but he knew he couldn't do anything as he found himself fall backwards, and it seemed she was going with him.

Blaise couldn't help but let a smirk slid across his features when he saw Hermione trip jinx Pansy into falling into Ron, sure she had been pretty careful, used a nonverbal spell and all, but the subtle flick of her wand didn't get by him unnoticed.

He wondered why she would do it, after all it would physically hurt both Ron and Pansy, to some extent, so it wouldn't be much of a revenge gesture, especially when you also considered that the girls were reasonably amicable to each other, having been paired together for ancient runes since the beginning of the school year, and it was now February.

So that left Blaise with one logical conclusion. Hermione Granger, his partner in crime in lording over the school (she was Head Girl), close friend of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, was trying to get them together. He raised his eyebrows and smirked slightly at her, and she grinned back at him with satisfaction.

Pansy was quite glad she had landed on Ron; it made falling so much more comfortable. And then she started to wonder what she should do; she had noticed an aching of her wrists and she used them to brace her fall, and she didn't quite want to put pressure on them to get up, and she couldn't move her legs much without digging into him too much.

So she figured she might as well stay were she was for a bit. She found herself smiling into his chest, judging that by the fact that hand that was still on her waist, holding her in place, he didn't mind too much. In Pansy's mind this definitely classified as a distraction.

And the latter was very much confirmed when he started to snog her senseless, which confirmed, in Pansy's mind, that she did indeed plan to breaking world records with Ronald Weasley.

A/N: do let me know if you like this, or what don't like about this. I just love this pairing, even thought it doesn't seem to be a popular one :) so this is a tribute to it. If people seem to be into it, I might write more :)


End file.
